What Is Next?
by hmmmmm15
Summary: Edwards and Bella have a wedding coming up but there is an unexpected danger coming for Bella.


Erin McIntire

P. 7

A gray and blue splattered sky is surrounding us. Edward mentioned going on a walk to get away from the chaos for a few minutes. The cool, light raindrops feel refreshing against my pasty, white skin. I needed to have a few moments away from my future planning. Actually I should be saying our plans, me and Edward's, for our wedding that seems to be coming too soon. Alice, Edward's sister, has been taking control almost everything so far but needed our specific opinions and Okays on a few certain things. When I say a few, I actually mean about two hundred different things. Which people we wanted to invite, color for invitations, what type of cake we wanted, which place we wanted to get married, what type of flowers we wanted, who we wanted to be in the wedding party, and the list goes on. Luckily Edwards always there helping me keep my sanity throughout everything. I'm already a nervous wreck; I'm not quite sure what I'd do without him.

I'm not too thrilled about the whole wedding idea. But it's what Edward and I made an agreement on. In order for me to become a vampire that was the part that Edward wasn't too thrilled about. So our deal was, if I was willing to marry him, he'd be willing to change me into a vampire.

Suddenly there is a stone cold hand wrapping around mine, making me loose my train of thought. I look up and see Edward giving me one of his irresistible crooked smiles, and I bury my face into his shoulder. Then he whispers, "Are you going to be alright? It looked like you were about to pass out inside."

"Oh I'm fine." I lied, "really." But Edward knew me better then to believe that. Locking me in both his strong arms he looks at me with his honey colored eyes. I stare back at him then give him, what was supposed to be, a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. It's just a few simple things we have to look over. This is the least I can do to help Alice and the rest of your family, including you have planned mostly everything, and I've barely helped with anything! I should probably start helping out more, but just…"

"Shhh Bella." I knew I was ranting on about the topic but I kept on having to reassure myself more so the Edward that I had to make this small favor Alice was asking me for to work.

"I'm ready to go back inside, I'll be fine now. I think I just needed to have some fresh air."

"Don't do this just for me Bella; I want you to be happy also."

"I am and will be happy. That is one thing that I can promise you." With that we exchanged quick smiles, and headed back towards Edward's oversized home. The weather had turned from a light rain to a very cold and humid evening. Looking down at my hand I caught a glimpse of the ring Edward had given me a few months ago now. I don't even notice it on my finger anymore. It took me a while to get comfortable with but now it's just become another part of my hand. I was studying it carefully. How it fit just perfectly around my finger, it's amazing that Edward's mother and I have the same size of fingers; the ring I was wearing now was once Edward's mothers before she died. But Edward chose to give it to me when he proposed. It really was quite a beautiful ring, at that moment I realized how honored I was to be able to wear it.

Suddenly I noticed Edward's pace started to quicken so that I could barely be able to keep up with him. Looking at his face I could tell something was wrong. "Edward slow down", then looking forward I saw Jasper on the stairs leading to their house, waving for us to hurry. My heart was racing, I didn't know what could have possibly gone wrong in the few minutes that we were gone, but I guess with my bad luck just about anything is possible. We reached the door and Jasper told us in a hushed voice, "it's Alice, she had a vision, and it wasn't very good."

"What was it?" Edward asked irritably.

"Come inside and she can explain it all to you both." We raced inside until we found Alice in the middle of their neatly decorated living room. She had a blank stare on her face, and I ran to her side. "Alice, what happened, what did you see." She gave me a worried stare and then exchanged a quick glance at Edward.  
"There's a danger coming here, searching for Bella."


End file.
